Renascendo das Cinzas
by lawliie
Summary: Tudo começou naquele dia. Aquele maldito dia que ele saiu com ela para aquela missão suicida. Ela insistia em brigar com o Hatake, mas tudo que ele pensava era como ela podia ser tão teimosa e encantadora.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo:**

_O verão veio e já partiu. A inocência ficou para trás. E com o resto da memória, cada um nunca esqueceu o que foi perdido._

_Feche seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. O passado é apenas o futuro com as luzes acesas._

Um ano se passa desde que Pein foi devidamente derrotado e Konoha vive um período de paz. Ou talvez não.

É mantido em sigilo todo e qualquer movimentação indicando o mal. As missões são secretas agora, tudo isso para trazer esperança mais uma vez aos habitantes de Konohagakure no Sato.

Contudo, ainda há espirituosos por aí que almejam acima de tudo o poder. Um deles é Uchiha Sasuke que planeja recrutar os membros sobreviventes da Akatsuki e fundar uma nova organização.

Logo, a então Hokage Tsunade envia em uma missão secreta a misteriosa mulher controladora de fogo juntamente com o ninja copiador, a fim de interceptar Uchiha Sasuke.

Mas antes, histórias terão que ser contadas, esclarecidas e acima de tudo renascidas de um passado sombrio e sangrento que nunca foi aceito por ninguém.

"Eu nunca existi. Sou uma pessoa morta que visita seu túmulo todos os dias. Como você conseguiria viver com isso? Como você viveria se seu próprio pai mandasse te matar?" dizia a Kunoichi Fênix.

"Você não está morta. Eu posso te ver. Enquanto eu olhar em seus olhos você irá existir. Pelo menos para mim." Dizia o fabuloso Copy Ninja.

Um coração petrificado pela gélida solidão poderá ao menos voltar a se apaixonar?

**N/A: **Em uma missão, Hatake Kakashi se apaixonará por uma mulher, misteriosa, teimosa, irritante e prepotente. Será que ele irá conseguir admitir seus sentimentos? Ou será que ele irá negá-los? Confira o primeiro capítulo!

A história terá flashs becks até atingir o futuro em que o Hatake terá seus filhos.

**Mandem reviews onegaiiii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – A Fênix.**

**Parte 1: À primeira vista.**

Era tarde ensolarada em Konoha. O sol deixava as folhas das árvores mais lustrosas e bonitas. Porém, esse dia belo contradizia com o iminente turbilhão de perigos que assolava a vila.

Kakashi, o Copy Ninja, caminhava apressadamente rumo ao escritório da Hokage. As notícias vieram e, embora ele não gostasse de trazê-las como um corvo da tempestade, era inevitável não falá-las à Hokage.

Ele chegou próximo às escadas. Subiu-as. Um corredor surgiu e em meio àquelas inumeráveis portas ele encontrou a correspondente ao escritório de Tsunade.

Rapidamente ele abriu a porta, nem hesitando em bater. Ao ver que Tsunade estava conversando em particular com alguém, ele logo trata de se desculpar.

- Tsunade-sama, devo desculpas. Entrei sem bater, não sabia que vcoe estava conversando...

- Não se preocupe Kakashi, Phoenix já está de saída.

- Hai. – disse a mulher friamente deixando alguns pergaminhos selados sobre a mesa.

Ela era uma ninja ANBU. Mas diferentemente dos outros caçadores, sua roupa era toda negra e sua máscara tinha formato de ave com adornos em rubro e laranjado. A mulher tinha um corpo bem definido e cabelos extremamente pretos em um corte desfiado e irregular até a altura dos ombros.

Kakashi mal pôde observá-la minuciosamente, pois a kunoichi partia em teletransporte de uma forma curiosa e inusitada.

Num repente, um clarão irrompeu-se da mulher, fazendo com que o corpo da ANBU se incinerasse por completo em poucos segundos. Rapidamente as chamas crepitantes se transformaram em cinzas que desapareceram no ar. E a kunoichi de nome fênix não estava mais ali.

O Hatake pára olhando um tanto curioso.

- Que tipo de teletransporte foi esse? – pergunta.

- O tipo criado por ela mesma. – responde Tsunade rispidamente.

- Eu nunca vi teletransporte parecido, a não seu um do Sasuke...

- Receio que você não veio aqui para fazer perguntas a respeito dos jutsus dessa ANBU. – diz Tsunade o mais seca possível. – Mas como eu vejo que você ficou curioso a respeito da técnica, você devia ao menos ter prestado atenção ao nome dela.

- Phoenix.

- Isso mesmo. Fênix. Ela controla o fogo de uma maneira jamais vista.

- Quem é ela? – indaga Kakashi – Acho que eu nunca a vi.

- Não. Você nunca a viu. Na verdade você é a terceira pessoa que a avistou. Mas contando que uma delas já está morta...

- Foi o Jiraiya não foi? – ele a interrompe.

- Sim. O Jiraiya a encontrou. – confirma Tsunade. – Nem mesmo a Shizune a viu antes. Apenas eu e você.

- Eu estou um tanto curioso a respeito dessa ANBU tão excepcional. – Kakashi confessa. – Quem é ela?

- Kakashi, ela é uma pessoa cuja existência é mantida em sigilo absoluto. Você jamais a viu na vida, certo? – diz Tsunade começando a se irritar.

- Entendi. Um segredo deixa de existir a partir do momento que mais de uma pessoa o conhece. – diz o ninja.

- Não se preocupe. Em breve você saberá quem ela é. Mas o que de tão urgente o traz aqui? – pergunta a Hokage.

Kakashi então relata a Tsunade alguns acontecimentos que foram repassados a ele. Além de informações a respeito da Akatsuki, em nova formação. Apenas a confirmação do que já se esperava. Konoha estava em perigo.

Logo depois da reunião com Tsunade, ele parte novamente para algumas missões. Algo simples de imediato.

Depois disso ele foi para casa, tomou um banho e se deitou. Porém a imagem da ninja não saía de sua memória.

**Parte 2: Uma surpresa inusitada.**

Uma semana se passou. Konoha corria contra o tempo. O perigo se aproximava cada vez mais. Durante esses dias Kakashi permaneceu ocupado.

Já era tarde da noite e ele ainda estava no escritório da Hokage entregando um relatório. De repente algo se move na janela e uma sombra surge. Um vento frio entra na sala e a imagem daquela ANBU é delineada pelos raios da lua.

- Más notícias Tsunade-sama. – diz com aquela voz firme e inexpressiva.

- O que foi? – pergunta Tsunade demonstrando espanto. A mulher hesita em falar ao ver que Kakashi está na sala. – Não tem problema. – diz Tsunade. – Ele é confiável e acho que já está na hora de contar esse segredo a ele.

- É sobre Uchiha Sasuke. – diz a ninja fênix.

- Você tem notícias dele? – perguntou Kakashi assustado.

- Não faça perguntas por enquanto. Já vou lhe contar o que aconteceu. – fala Tsunade veemente.

- Há indícios que ele esteja indo atrás da Akatsuki. – diz a mulher.

- Phoenix, volte a seu posto e continue seu trabalho. Você sabe exatamente como agir numa situação de emergência. Qualquer problema mande um sinal que eu enviarei reforços o mais rápido possível. – diz Tsunade de forma frenética. – Creio que isso não é de se preocupar no momento. Obrigada por me informar.

- Adeus. – diz a kunoichi, que desaparece de vista.

- Muito bem, - começa Tsunade. – Vamos ver se ganhamos tempo. Agora Kakashi, devo lhe contar o que realmente está acontecendo.

Kakashi se senta e espera para ouvir o que a Hokage tem a lhe dizer.

- A história é longa e eu não sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar. Amanhã ao amanhecer eu marcarei uma reunião com ela. Compareça. Ela é que realmente esclarecerá toda sua história.

- Compreendo. – disse Kakashi.

- O nome da kunoichi que você acabou de conhecer. – ela faz uma pausa e bebe um gole de saquê – É Uchiha Takari.

- Uchiha? – surpreendeu-se Kakashi. – Mas como?

- Jiraiya a encontrou há um ano, escondida no País do Vento.

- Como ela sobreviveu? – indagava o ninja que copia.

- Simplesmente ela nunca tinha vinda a Konoha antes. Mas isso, ela é que terá que lhe contar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 – Uma história que nunca existiu.**

Era alvorada na vila. Vagarosamente os raios de sol surgiam a iluminar as frestas da janela do quarto de Kakashi. Lentamente, o homem se levantou e lembrou-se da reunião com Tsunade. Apressou-se em se arrumar e logo seguiu em direção ao escritório da Hokage.

Como ele sabia que essa era uma reunião intolerante à atrasos, Kakashi deixou de fazer sua costumeira visita ao túmulo de Obito, Rin e Minato. Deixaria isso para depois da conversa. O Hatake chegou na sala.

Lá já estavam Tsunade, bebendo goles seguidos de saquê, Yamato, Shizune e Shikamaru.

- Por Kami-sama! O Kakashi não chegou atrasado! – bradou Tsunade.

- Chegou bem cedo por sinal. – comentou Yamato.

- Ouvi falar que a reunião era importante, então adiantei meu relógio. – disse ele.

- Ela é que está atrasada. – disse Tsunade bocejando. De repente alguém bate na porta. Fala-se para entrar.

A misteriosa mulher aparece ainda com o rosto coberto pela máscara de ANBU.

- Desculpem-me o atraso. – falou ela. – Encontrei uma eventualidade no caminho. Tive de desviar para não ser vista.

- Tudo bem Phoenix. – disse Tsunade. – Queira entrar e se sentar.

Assim a kunoichi o fez. Acomodou-se em uma cadeira reservada a ela, bem em frente aos convidados. Tsunade começou a falar:

- Bem, eu reuni vocês aqui, pois acho que são as pessoas que eu posso confiar esse segredo. Agora eu passo a palavra a kunoichi ANBU, que lhes narrará sua história.

- Obrigada Tsunade-sama. – falou a ANBU. – Como todos já devem ter conhecimento, meu nome é Uchiha Takari. – disse sem hesitar.

- Isso não me surpreende. – disse Yamato. – Eu sempre tive certeza que um dia uma Uchiha iria aparecer.

- Pois bem. – falou Takari retirando a máscara. Ela era uma bela mulher. Seus cabelos extremamente negros e um tanto espetados e assim como o formato de seu rosto davam a certeza de que ela era uma Uchiha. Porém, algo contradizia sua descendência. Seus olhos eram vivamente azuis.

Os ninjas ali presentes se espantaram. Tamanha era a semelhança da mulher com Itachi e Sasuke.

- Ela é mesmo uma Uchiha? – perguntou Shikamaru ainda incrédulo. – Seus olhos não se parecem com os do clã.

Em questão de segundos os olhos de Takari se tornaram vermelhos. O Sharingan despertou e sanou todas as dúvidas a respeito de sua origem.

- Sim. Sou uma Uchiha. – respondeu ela. – E carrego o Sharingan.

Os ninjas ficaram calados. Agora tinham a certeza de quem ela era. Tsunade pediu para que Takari continuasse sua história.

- Ioshi. – começou Takari. – Sou filha de um dos fundadores do clã Uchiha. Na verdade vocês devem estar confusos a respeito da origem de onde herdei esses olhos azuis. Acontece que eu não sou filha legítima do Uchiha. Sou uma bastarda.

Ela pronunciou essa última palavra com tamanho desgosto que dava para notar o ódio saindo daqueles olhos vermelhos e com jeito de morte.

- Quer dizer que o fundador do clã teve uma filha fora do casamento? – pronunciou-se Kakashi pela primeira vez.

- Exatamente. – respondeu a kunoichi. – Eu sou, digamos, um deslize daquele homem. Uma bastarda. – disse firmemente.

Todos fizeram silêncio. Esperavam ansiosamente pela continuação do relato. De alguma forma eles perceberam que Takari jamais falaria o nome de seu pai. Talvez por ódio, repúdio ou qualquer outro sentimento de rancor guardado em seu coração obscuro.

- Para ser mais exata sobre a minha ancestralidade digo que sou irmã de Fugaku e Teyatoki Uchiha, importantes ninjas do passado que, no presente momento já não estão mais entre nós. – diz Takari.

- Você então é tia do Sasuke, certo? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Obviamente. – respondeu seca.

- E você estava em missão de segui-lo e se possível matá-lo. – complementou Kakashi um tanto inconformado.

- Estava esperando apenas ordens. – disse ela nem um tanto transtornada.

- Como você pode ser tão fria? Digo, você teria coragem de matar seu próprio sobrinho? – perguntou em um tom de desagrado Kakashi.

- Eu já disse. Eu sigo apenas as ordens. – disse ela olhando-o com aqueles olhos profundos e sem vida.

- Mas pra quem você trabalha, hein? Por acaso é pro Danzou?

- Ela trabalha para Konoha, Kakashi. – falou Tsunade com os olhos abaixados. – Ela trabalha segundo minhas ordens. E como eu te disse, somente eu e Jiraiya sabíamos da existência dela. Não há registro sequer de uma Uchiha Takari como ANBU ou outra posição ninja. Em Konoha, essa mulher que vocês estão vendo, não existe.

- Agora vocês vêem? Acreditam em minha veracidade? Sou leal a Konoha e assim permanecerei. Sou apenas desgostosa com o clã que nasci. Mas isso é uma fatalidade. Não se escolhe a família certa para se nascer, não é mesmo? – disse Takari com uma ponta de sarcasmo na voz.

- Desculpem-me se fui prepotente. – falou Kakashi. – Mas é que o Sasuke e você são um dos últimos Uchihas.

- Por mim esse clã nunca deveria ter existido. – diz ela. – E realmente, eu não posso fazer nada. Para todos desse clã eu estou morta. Provavelmente vocês encontrarão algum vestígio quase que incógnito sobre a minha execução. Não me importo jamais se eles preferiram a morte de uma criança a um escândalo ridículo.

- Mas infelizmente Takari, você não pode negar sua linhagem. – disse Tsunade com o olhar fixo.

- É... – suspirou a Uchiha. – Infelizmente.

A mulher fitou o nada talvez se recordando de seu passado prestes a ser relatado entre aquelas quatro paredes. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, olhou para o teto evitando os olhares dos shinobis de Konoha. Ela olhou melancolicamente para o vazio à sua frente até que Takari abre um pequeno sorriso de deboche e ironia com o canto da boca.

- Aqui vamos nós. Reviver mais uma vez esse passado mesquinho. – diz ela quase que para si mesma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 – O envolvimento de um Uchiha.**

**Parte 1 – **_**Flash Back**_**.**

Era noite chuvosa naquela vila esquecida por Deus. Poucas casas estavam iluminadas com pequenas lamparinas e o chão se tornara barrento coberto pela enxurrada da pesada chuva que caía. O céu estava negro e, de tempo em tempo, um grandioso raio iluminava o caminho.

Passos apressados corriam em meio àqueles becos escuros do vilarejo, remexendo a água no chão. Sequer uma alma permanecia acordada naquele lugar maldito. E mesmo se estivesse acordada jamais ajudaria uma mulher como aquela.

Ela era apenas um vulto completamente encapuzado correndo ofegante e desvairadamente de algo, ou alguém que a perseguia. Às vezes essa mulher miserável tropeçava no chão, farfalhando a água escura sob seus pés. Pedras se amontoavam em seus sapatos e cortavam sua pele à medida que corria. Mas era inevitável. Ela não podia deixar que a vissem.

Um estrondoso trovão ecoou nos céus. A claridade do raio iluminou aqueles olhos cheios de pânico e pavor. Olhos muito azuis por sinal, como duas safiras preciosas. O capuz caiu de sua cabeça e pôde-se ver os detalhes do rosto da mulher. Sua tez estava muito pálida, suas narinas arreganhadas tentando coletar o máximo de ar e suas bochechas estavam sangrando devido a um feio corte aberto ali provavelmente por uma afiada kunai.

A tempestade caía sobre a cabeça da mulher encharcando-lhe os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite. Ela ergue o olhar aos céus e suspira profundamente enquanto já está parada escondida num canto. Os seus olhos de súplica eram tão imaculados que ser nenhum poderia jamais recusar-lhe um último desejo.

- Céus... Protejam-na... Kami-sama, se puder me ouvir a proteja... Não me importo se eu morrer, mas a salve. – lágrimas caíam daqueles olhos desesperados. – Eu sei que sou uma mulher de muitos pecados, mas não permita que ela pague injustamente por eles...

A "ela" a mulher se referia a um embrulho de panos que trazia consigo em seus braços cerrados e apertados. Com a pouca luz ali existente pôde-se ver um rosto de um bebê que dormia tranquilamente sobre os braços da mãe.

A mulher encostou sua cabeça no muro, fechou os olhos mais uma vez com as lágrimas escorrendo violentamente. Ela não tinha mais esperança. Será que ela está pagando por seus pecados? Será que ela estaria sendo punida por todos seus erros dessa forma tão nefasta? Por que essa criança deveria morrer para lavar a honra daquele canalha?

Aquele bebê tão puro e inocente, aconchegado em seus braços lhe trazia paz nesse momento de total desespero. Era a maior razão de sua vida e aqueles malditos de olhos vermelhos queriam matá-la. Não era justo. E assim, a mulher cujo nome não se conhece, caiu em pranto rezando para que eles não a ouvissem. Ela não tinha nada, não tinha identidade, era apenas uma vadia da rua que acabou se envolvendo com um homem como aquele.

A chuva aumentara ainda mais, assim como o pranto desesperado da mulher. Tudo permanecia tão imóvel até que, de repente, uma luz se acende à suas costas e uma porta se abre.

Uma mulher com aparência um tanto doentia aparece contornada pelos raios de luz que provinham de dentro daquela casa. Ela se aproxima da mulher em desespero, e pergunta com a voz um tanto fraca:

- O que você faz aí nessa tempestade menina? – por incrível que pareça ela tinha uma voz materna e suave. Ela aproxima-se cada vez mais da outra mulher.

- Quem é você? – pergunta.

- Por Kami-sama... Você está com um bebê aí no colo? Nesse temporal... Vou te levar pra dentro... É melhor se secar, o bebê e você podem pegar uma pneumonia... – diz a mulher abraçando-a e levando-a para dentro da casa.

A casa era simples, mas era muito aconchegante. Qualquer lugar parecia quente quando se estava sob uma chuva como aquela. Uma lareira iluminava ao fundo a imagem da mulher anfitriã, bem pálida e magra, com os olhos fundos e pouco expressivos.

- Meu nome é Rima. – disse a mulher sorrindo. – Você pode confiar em mim. O que você estava fazendo lá fora? É muito perigoso...

- Eles... eles... eles estavam atrás da minha filha. – disse com voz de choro.

- Está tudo bem. – falou Rima. A mulher foi buscar toalhas secas para as duas. Em poucos minutos voltaram.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui... Eles vão me encontrar e matá-la... Não importa pra onde eu corro aqueles olhos de fogo me encontrarão... – disse em tom frenético.

- Se acalme, por favor... – Rima pegava o bule de chá com duas xícaras enquanto a mulher secava a filha.

Alguns minutos se decorreram até que as duas mulheres estavam cara a cara sentadas na mesa.

- Bom... Você já se acalmou? – perguntou Rima ternamente.

- Um pouco... – murmurou a mulher ainda com o pulso acelerado.

- Vamos começar do início. – Rima fez uma pausa. – Quem é você?

- Eu... eu não sou ninguém! – disse a mulher. – Eles vão me encontrar... – ela começava a ficar histérica novamente. – A minha filha...

- Você está segura. Agora me diga. Quem são eles? – indagou Rima novamente.

- Eles são o demônio. Têm olhos de fogo e estão atrás da minha pequena. – os olhos cor de safira da mulher ficaram esbugalhados e tomados pelo pânico novamente.

- Olhos de fogo? – a anfitriã parecia não compreender.

- Eu vou te contar a minha história. – disse a mulher sombriamente. – Talvez você seja a ultima pessoa com quem falarei.

- Não fale assim...

- Você já ouviu falar de um lugar chamado Konohagakure no Sato? – pergunta a mulher. Rima olha confusa para ela.

- Konoha? Não é aquela vila do País do Fogo?

- É sim. – fala a mulher. – Essa vila maldita. Desgraçou toda minha vida.

- Mas estamos longe... o País do Vento é distante de Konoha...

- Eles estão atrás de mim... Tudo por culpa daquele homem. – disse ela com um pouco de ódio na voz.

- Prossiga. – pediu Rima.

- Eu era uma viajante. Vagava sem rumo pelo mundo, até que um dia conheci aquele homem. Seus olhos eram tão negros quanto a mais escura ônix que já vi. Aqueles olhos envenenados, maldosos e cheios de malícia me perseguiram. E eu me entreguei completamente a esse homem. – a mulher suspirou profundamente e bebeu um longo gole de chá. – Eu era jovem demais. Os anos iam se passando e quando eu vi já estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Encontrávamos às escondidas em Konoha, já que ele era casado...

- Você está dizendo que se envolveu com um homem comprometido?

- Apenas um de meus pecados da juventude. Eu não conseguia deixá-lo... Fiz ameaças, mas era ele quem me mantinha cativa por meio de seus olhos demoníacos de escuridão. Ele me via como apenas um atrativo. Uma mera diversão. Um brinquedinho bobo que podia ser descartado a qualquer momento. Um cachorrinho que logo viria correndo atrás dele assim que ele estalasse os dedos.

- Você fazia isso por dinheiro? – perguntou Rima um tanto comovida com a história da mulher.

- Às vezes... Mas tudo que eu queria era ser dominada mais uma vez por ele... O risco de me envolver era grande. Assim como a aventura. A adrenalina me fascinava... – uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dela. – Só que em um dia a família dele descobriu tudo. Justamente no dia em que eu ia contar a ele que estava grávida. Eu era boba o suficiente para acreditar que ele pudesse ficar feliz e largasse tudo para viver comigo. Ingênua. Ele era de um importante clã que se desenvolvia em Konoha. Talvez o clã mais poderoso que jamais existira. Seus filhos mais velhos organizavam esse clã e quando eles descobriram de minha existência quiseram minha morte imediata. Então eu fugi. Saí pelo mundo outra vez, fugindo dessa perseguição incessante. Ele mesmo disse que eu deveria morrer. Dissera-me barbaridades, que esse filho que estava em meu ventre não era dele e que eu era apenas mais uma vadia sem nome.

- Que homem cruel. – murmurou Rima.

- Então minha filhinha nasceu. – ela sorri amargurada. – E eles querem acima de tudo matá-la. Se ela herdar aqueles olhos de sangue eles jamais a deixarão viver. Eu venho rezando para um milagre acontecer e salvá-la. Eu sei que eu sou culpada e mereço pagar pelos meus pecados, mas ela... ela não tem culpa de nada... – a mulher cai no pranto e deita-se sobre a mesa. Rima a consola dando leves tapinhas em suas costas.

- Quem é ele? – pergunta ele em tom materno.

- Uchiha! – a mulher diz em meio ao ranger de ódio entre os dentes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Parte 2 – O grande plano.**

- Ele vai matar a minha filhinha... – choramingava a mulher.

- Não. Ele não vai. – Rima a tentava consolar dizendo tais palavras com o tom mais doce possível. – Eu prometo. Confie em mim...

- Mas ele vai achá-la... – grunhiu a mulher em meio a soluços incessantes.

- Por favor, me escute. Agora é a hora de eu contar minha história. – disse Rima melancolicamente não deixando escapar uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto pálido.

A mulher parou de choramingar e arregalou os olhos vivamente azuis e inchados. Respirou fundo e segurou com força a filha nos braços.

- Posso contar a você? – perguntou a anfitriã com elegância. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Rima passou as mãos nos cabelos alisando-os para trás. Colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo no dorso da mão. Ela olhava tristemente para o nada, até que abriu a boca e começou a contar com uma voz um pouco mais fraca que a normal:

- Você acredita em milagres menina?

A mulher olhou sem entender. Piscou algumas vezes até que finalmente respondeu.

- Lamento. Pela vida que eu ando tendo fica difícil acreditar numa coisa dessas.

- Pois devia. Você está vivendo um. Eu posso ter a solução para salvar a vida da sua filha.

Os olhos da mulher brilharam. Um fio de esperança crepitou naquelas duas safiras. E ao mesmo tempo em que ela carregava um ar de ceticismo em uma ruga da testa, ela queria projetar um sorriso de salvação nos lábios.

- Eu já estou velha. – falou Rima. – Fui casada e meu marido morreu há poucas semanas. Nós não conseguíamos ter um filho. Tentamos de tudo para receber tal benção, mas parece que não éramos dignos dessa dádiva. Até que, buscamos por um tratamento e finalmente consegui engravidar. Nós dois estávamos muito felizes. Mas parece que eu fui escolhida para ter uma vida amargurada. Depois dessa notícia maravilhosa, meu marido faleceu em um acidente nas montanhas. Uma fatalidade. Ele era a única pessoa que eu tinha nessa vida. Mas ele se foi. – lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito. – falou a mulher comovida.

- Não é só isso. – continuou Rima. – em exatamente dois dias atrás eu tive o bebê que estava esperando. Dei a luz a uma menina. – nessa hora o olhar da anfitriã foi coberto pela tristeza, mas ainda assim a voz dela continuava mansa. – Uma linda menininha nasceu... Morta. – ela parou de falar.

A mulher olhava perplexa para Rima. Aquela mulher sabia o que ela estava passando. Rima sabia exatamente qual era o sentimento de perder uma filha. A mulher buscava por palavras para expressar seu afeto à anfitriã, mas às vezes um consolo pronunciado podia doer, assim como um abraço poderia sem dúvidas entristecê-la como uma facada na alma. A mulher se calou. Às vezes o silêncio poderia sim ser o melhor remédio.

- Minha doce Kemi.... – murmurou Rima. – O enterro dela sairia amanhã...

As duas permanecem em silêncio durante um tempo. Rima suspirava cada vez mais e a mulher encarava o sorriso da filha, sentindo-se completamente deprimida com a história que acabara de ouvir.

- Eu estou fraca. Creio que eu também tenha pouco tempo de vida, mas mesmo assim, eu tenho um plano para salvar sua filha. – falou Rima.

- Diga-me o que é. Eu farei o que for preciso para tê-la viva! – disse a mulher freneticamente.

- Eu estou indo procurar um homem que me falaram que era melhor que qualquer médico que poderia existir. Um homem que mora numa floresta na fronteira do País do Vento. Alguns dizem que ele é um velho sábio, um monge ou curandeiro. Algo do tipo. Mas irei procurá-lo o mais rápido possível pedindo-lhe para salvar a minha vida. Eu iria partir amanhã, depois de despedir da minha criança.

- Você ia viajar nessas condições?

- Quando se quer viver não se pensa em obstáculos, menina. Então, você me disse que aqueles homens estavam atrás de você e da sua filha? – perguntou Rima.

- Sim.

- Então, escute-me atentamente. – pediu. A mulher assentiu. – Você é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para salvar sua filha não é?

- Qualquer coisa. – disse ela em tom firme.

- Até mesmo deixá-la com outra pessoa para que ela fique em segurança?

- Separar-me dela? – a mulher parecia transtornada. – É... com essa vida miserável que tenho não conseguiria jamais criá-la. Faço o que for para que eles não a encontrem.

- Está bem. Nós vamos trocar os bebês. – disse Rima. – Quando amanhecer você sairá daqui com a minha filha morta nos braços, como se fosse a sua. Eles irão te encontrar e você vai dizer que ela morreu com a tempestade. E eu levarei sua filha para longe. Irei criá-la como minha, irei protegê-la com a minha vida e garantirei que ela seja uma mulher inacreditável no futuro.

Elas permaneceram em silêncio. Apenas as últimas crepitações da fogueira a quase se apagar eram ouvidas.

- Você promete que nenhum mal a aconteça? – suplicou a mulher.

- Prometo. E você jura que vai permanecer viva? – perguntou Rima.

- Eu prometo fazer o possível.

- Temos um pacto. Sua menina vai viver. – Rima falou com total convicção e certeza, transpassando o máximo de confiança possível. A mulher sorriu.

- Eu quero que ela seja feliz. – disse chorando.

- E ela será.

- Ela é a mais alta razão da minha vida.

- Alta razão... – murmurou Rima.

- O nome dela será Takari. O kanji dessas duas palavras unidos. – falou a mulher.

- É um belo nome. – falou Rima. – Takari...

O bebê sorriu. Em seguida as duas sorriram também.

- Rima, posso te pedir um último favor? – pediu a mulher.

- Claro.

- Posso escrever uma carta a ela? Para que ela saiba de toda verdade. – disse em tom amargurado.

- Fique à vontade.

- Você me promete que irá entregar a ela quando ela estiver crescida? – seus olhos chegavam a brilhar de tristeza.

- Prometo. – Rima sorriu.

A mulher então pegou um papel e um tinteiro e começou a escrever em uma letra bonita e apressada. Rima entregou-lhe um envelope. Depois de escrever seu texto, a mulher dobou o papel e selou o envelope. Depois disso escreveu o nome da sua menina: "Takari", em um kanji rebuscado e belo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 3 – Correndo contra o tempo.**

A alvorada começava. Os raios de sol entravam por aquelas frestas iluminando partículas de poeira brilhantes. A mulher adormecera abraçando a filha sentada. Seu sono era perturbado, porém seus olhos cansados não hesitavam em fechar-se.

Rima preparava um café reforçado, composto de chá e arroz. Ela se aproximou da mulher e a acordou.

- Desculpe lhe acordar criança. – disse ela ternamente. – Mas está na hora.

A mulher acorda. Seus olhos avermelhados já olhavam com saudades para sua filha. Ela amamentou a criança e depois comeu o café que Rima preparara. Ela permanecia triste e melancólica.

- Você já está preparada? – perguntou a anfitriã.

- Sim. – respondeu a mulher que acabara de tomar o café.

- Então vamos começar. Ela está naquele quarto. – disse Rima olhando tristemente para uma porta à direita.

- A sua filha? – perguntou a mulher um tanto constrangida.

- Sim. Venha cá, deixe-me segurar essa criança. – pediu Rima. A mulher abraçou novamente sua filha e inspirou o perfume do bebê. Lágrimas escorreram de sues olhos e aquele olhar de separação era mais cruel que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

- Você vai ficar bem... – disse choramingando para o bebê. Porém, na maioria das vezes que as pessoas dizem "vai ficar tudo bem" com aqueles olhos de dor, como se seu coração tivesse sido estraçalhado, era óbvio que não ia ficar tão bem assim. Era um olhar de despedia. Uma forma de dizer adeus para sempre. Para nunca mais voltar.

Então, a mulher entregou sua filha nos braços de Rima, que acolheu-a com tamanha ternura. A anfitriã sorria para o bebê, com amor no olhar de mãe. O bebê estava acordado e levemente sorriu para ela.

- Olá criança... – disse Rima com a voz mais aconchegante e bela que aquela mulher jamais tinha visto. – Você será uma bela menina... Ela tem os mesmos olhos da mãe.

- Só espero que os olhos dela sejam mais alegres que os meus. – falou a mulher.

- Eu prometo que serão. – confirmou Rima.

A mulher então pediu licença e foi até o quarto indicado pela anfitriã. Nele, havia um berço em um canto. Ela se aproximou do móvel, arrastou o cortinado e lá viu um bebê. Se uma pessoa não observasse atentamente, diria que era apenas uma menininha dormindo tranquilamente, mas no fundo, se olhasse profundamente, veria que o bebê estava roxo, não respirava e sequer movia-se.

- Kami-sama... – exclamou ao ver a menininha. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. A mulher ficara chocada com essa situação. Imaginou sua filha morta daquele jeito. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, uma vontade incontrolável de pegar sua menininha e sair correndo dali. Mas isso seria uma tentativa suicida. Aí sim, sua mais alta razão de vida ficaria daquele jeito.

A mulher se aproximou mais ainda do berço e pegou a criança morta nos braços. Estava gelada. Ela tentou abraçá-la, mas seu estômago revirava de tamanha emoção mórbida. Era doentio ter que abraçar um cadáver e ter que fingir que ele era seu filho. Mas ela faria isso, tudo em nome do amor que tinha pelo seu bebê.

Ela apareceu na sala com a criança em seus braços. Cobriu o rosto do bebê com a manta para que não trouxesse nenhuma recordação à Rima. Ela estava segurando Takari nos braços e virou-se com o olhar suave.

- Está tudo bem. Você precisará confirmar que o corpo que está em seus braços é a sua filha. – falou ela.

- Assim farei. – disse a mulher triste. – A minha menina vai ficar bem?

- Claro que sim. Eu prometi que ela vai. – disse Rima naquele tom esperançoso.

- Obrigada Rima. – falou ela. – Prometa que você irá entregar a carta a ela apenas quando ela estiver crescida.

- Eu prometo.

A mulher aproximou-se da filha nos braços da anfitriã da casa. Tristemente, ela não podia conter o choro. Sua aparência que devera ser bela estava descaída devido à sua vida sofrida.

- Adeus Takari. – disse ela com um fio de voz para sua filha. – Viva a vida como eu nunca vivi. Seja diferente de mim e jamais fraqueje. Você terá um futuro brilhante. Eu te abençôo com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me resta. Minha mais alta razão de viver.

A mulher soluçava. Ela beijou a tez da filha e saiu rumo à porta, abrindo-a.

– x –

Ela andava descontroladamente em meio àqueles corredores labirintuosos de casas, muros e pedras. Ela abraçava fortemente o corpo da criancinha morta, chorando descontroladamente devido à separação de sua filha legítima. A mulher insistia em querer acreditar que sua criança poderia sobreviver, mas o medo em forma de choro a assolava e as lágrimas de separação a corroíam por dentro.

Quando passava por uma encruzilhada deserta notou alguma movimentação estranha às suas costas. Um barulho se fez e ela olhou em pânico para trás.

- Lá está ela. – irrompeu tal voz fria. A mulher sentiu sua espinha congelar. Será que o plano iria dar certo? Então, ela começou a chorar freneticamente.

Tropeçava em seus próprios pés, e olhava para trás. Até que, num repente estrondoso, ouviu um estampido à sua frente. Uma fumaça densa e branca tomou conta do local. Uma velocidade imensa rodeou a mulher.

- Finalmente encontramos a devassa. – disse a mesma voz.

Bem de vagar a fumaça foi sumindo. Até que a mulher pôde notar que estava rodeada por shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua respiração tornou-se ofegante. Ela caiu no chão aos prantos.

- Não há saída. – disse um dos shinobis.

- Você devia aprender a não contar mentiras. – disse o primeiro num tom de deboche.

- Se fosse mentira diga-me por que vocês teriam motivos de vir aqui me matar?! – desafiou a mulher criando um pouco de coragem.

- Ora... Não viemos te matar. Viemos matar essa criança em seus braços. – disse o homem.

- Pelo jeito a minha mentira tem fundamentos, não? – disse a mulher com ferocidade no olhar.

- Cale a boca! – ordenou o ninja em tom hostil.

- Vocês chegaram tarde. – falou a mulher quase que gritando com as lágrimas irrompendo de seus olhos azuis.

Nesse momento um shinobi se aproximou violentamente da mulher e deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto. Ela caiu de barriga no chão ainda abraçada ao bebê morto. Um outro shinobi deu-lhe um forte pontapé nas costa. Faltou-lhe ar.

- Você acha que uma ninguém feito você passaria despercebida do clã Uchiha? – debochou o primeiro.

- Vocês chegaram tarde. – repetiu ela. A mulher, por falar novamente recebeu outros dois pontapés. Soltou um agudo grito de dor.

- Peguem a criança! – ordenou o shinobi que organizava a missão.

Um outro ninja obedeceu e se aproximou da mulher caída tentando retirar o bebê de seus braços.

- Não! – gritava desesperadamente a mulher. – Minha criança não!

O sentimento de desespero tomou conta da voz da mulher e aquilo se tornou tão real quanto se aquela criancinha fosse mesmo sua. A mulher lutava com suas unhas, tentando proteger ao máximo o cadáver do bebê, porém sua força recuou e ela se deu por vencida, tendo a menininha arrancada de seus braços.

O ninja segurou o bebê desengonçadamente e o entregou ao capitão do time shinobi, um jovem de no máximo vinte anos. Ele retirou os panos que envolviam o rosto da criança e, ao encarar a situação da menina, ele se assustou.

- Está... – fez uma pausa de surpresa. – Morto.

Os outros shinobis se surpreenderam.

- O que aconteceu com ela, mulher?! – perguntou o capitão rude.

- A minha menina... – choramingava a mulher. - Ela vai viver vai ficar bem... está dormindo... – falava em um tom completamente frenético e tresloucado.

- Não fale besteiras... Ela está morta! – gritou o ninja.

- NÃO ESTÁ NÃO! – contestou a mulher encenando muito bem o papel.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou mais uma vez, chutando a mulher.

- Foi... foi a tempestade...

- Quer dizer que a criança não resistiu?! – disse ele sorrindo com uma ponta de prazer na voz

- Ela vai ficar bem... – chorava a mulher.

- Ela está morta! Menos mal. Quem sabe essa criancinha ridícula não fosse mesmo uma Uchiha. Não sobreviveu. O corpo está aqui. Vamos levá-lo. – disse o shinobi.

- Vocês não vão levar minha menina para lugar nenhum! – gritou a mulher.

- Que ridículo. – ele riu prolongadamente. – Você primeiro se oferece ao meu pai e agora morre de amores por essa criança morta! Você é mesmo ridícula. Uma pessoa assim como você não tem direito a existir. Você é apenas um lixo de rua. Um pedaço de ninguém largado num canto. Mais uma mulher por aí que adora contar vantagem por estar se encontrando com um importante shinobi. E então forja uma gravidez e tenta entrar para o clã. Conheço seu tipinho...

- Você não vale nada! – grita ela. – Você não tem coração!

- Cale a boca! – disse chutando-a. – Eu sou Uchiha Fugaku e posso te matar com um golpe se quiser. Sua qualquer! Mesquinha! Me diga quanto você ganhou do meu pai?

- Mesquinho é ele que nega a própria filha! – grita a mulher mais uma vez. – Ela é sua irmã!

- Eu não tenho nenhuma irmã bastarda. – diz Fugaku envenenadamente. – Agora levem essa aberração daqui.

Ele entrega o bebê à um dos shinobis.

- Onde vocês vão levá-la? Vocês não podem fazer isso! – berra a mulher.

- Posso sim. – fala Fugaku. – Vamos.

- Mas o que vamos fazer com a mulher? – pergunta um outro shinobi vendo a mulher na sarjeta.

- Matem-na. – disse Fugaku indiferente. Ela dá as costas aquela cena. O shinobi se aproxima da mulher. Ela fecha seus olhos rezando para que sua filha se salve nas mãos de Rima. Um clarão toma conta daquela rua miserável. A mulher cujo nome nunca fora dito gritou terrivelmente de dor. A vida partira daqueles olhos cor de safira.

E assim, a mulher que não era ninguém cai morta naquela rua amaldiçoada e ali é esquecida pelo tempo.

---------------------

**N/A:** Uchiha Fugaku é pai do Sasuke, então a Takari seria tia dele^^

Reviews onegaiii!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte 4 – Dizer adeus...**

Estava nublado naquela manhã cinzenta. Rima preparou-se para partir com aquela garotinha nos braços. Ela pegou uma capa de chuva e jogou sobre as costas, pegou também uma pequena mala com tudo que pudesse ser necessário para a viagem. Ela enrolou o bebê em alguns panos para que não pudesse ser reconhecido, caso a mulher não tivesse despistado os Uchiha.

Takari dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Rima olhou mais uma vez para dentro de sua casa, tentando relembrar-se dos inúmeros momentos de alegria que tivera ali. Se aquele feiticeiro pudesse curá-la com certeza ela criaria esse bebê como sua própria filha.

A mulher então abriu a porta e olhou longamente para a rua. Não tinha muito movimente e assim, ela pôs os pés para fora, trancou a velha casa e foi cainhando rumo à saída da cidade.

- Estamos indo encontrar com sua nova vida Taky-chan. – disse ternamente olhando o bebê.

Rima caminhava com dificuldade pela cidade. Demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao centro. Nesse ponto, já estava bem movimentada a cidade. Muitos mercadores já tinham aberto suas barraquinhas e lojas e Rima parou para comprar algumas plantas medicinais. Era esse seu remédio diário.

- Ora Rima-san, o que esse bebê faz em seus braços? Sua filha não estava morta? – perguntou desconfiada a velha da barraca de remédios.

- E está. Estou levando ela para ver se o grande feiticeiro pode curá-la. – respondeu amargurada relembrando-se da filha ao contar essa mentira.

- Isso é impossível. – debochou a dona da loja. – É impossível se vencer a morte.

- Pra essa criança não será impossível. – respondeu Rima um tanto ofendida.

- Desculpe intrometer Rima-san, mas isso que você pede é quase um milagre. Você devia era pedir por sua saúde...

- Eu não pretendo ficar aqui ouvindo suas reclamações. Não interfira no que eu acredito. Adeus. – disse Rima ríspida ao extremo.

A mulher virou as costas e saiu novamente rumo à cidade. Ela percebeu que não devia mais passar em lugar algum para não gerar nenhum tipo de desconfiança a respeito do bebê que carregava. E logo, já avistava a saída da pequena vila.

Rima sentia fortes dores no peito, mas sabia que não podia fraquejar. O destino daquela menininha estava em suas mãos. Ela caminhava vagarosamente quase alcançando o início de uma floresta. A mulher tinha medo de encontrar qualquer tipo de ladrão por aquelas bandas. Ela implorava aos céus para que isso não acontecesse. Com certeza, se ela se deparasse com um grupo de assaltantes ela jamais teria condições de sobreviver.

A mulher adentrou um pouco mais naquela floresta verdejante e vazia. Ela já estava ofegante quando resolveu parar um pouco. Era mais ou menos meio dia e o sol estava fraco, tornando aquele lugar ainda mais sombrio e nebuloso. Um calafrio percorreu pela espinha da mulher.

Rima arregalou os cansados olhos castanhos. Tinha medo do que podia estava a sua volta. Ela abraçou com força a criança em seus braços. As dores em seu peito pioravam e então ela deixou escapar uma lágrima sofrida de seus olhos. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, ela jamais alcançaria a casa do feiticeiro antes de morrer. Rima implorava por forças, mas parecia que seu corpo já estava esgotado.

Ela não sabia ao certo onde era a casa do tão falado curandeiro, mas tinha certeza de que era em algum canto dessa floresta. Mas parecia tão imenso que ela não conseguia sequer pensar em por onde ela precisava procurar. A mulher pegou o cantil na mala que trazia. Bebeu um pouco de água e deu um pouco à garotinha.

- Já estamos na floresta Taki-chan. – disse para o bebê – Agora só falta achar o curandeiro.

A mulher projetou um sorriso cansado para a menininha. Em meio a caretas de dor, Rima apertava o peito com a mão, deixando transparecer o quão difícil estava sendo para ela prosseguir. Rima sentou-se no chão próximo a uma grande árvore, onde escorou as costas.

Ela respirou por algum tempo tentando desvencilhar de todos seus pensamentos negativos e procurando buscar por um último fio de esperança. Até que, olhando profundamente para aquela garotinha ela encontrou seu conforto.

Enquanto a alimentava, Rima entendia o quão mágico eram os olhos daquela garotinha. Eles insistiam em se agarrar a vida. A menininha em seus braços era a prova concreta de que sobreviver em circunstâncias absurdas era possível. Takari era apenas mais uma criança que fora rejeitada no mundo, filha de uma qualquer sem nome e de um homem tão cruel quanto o próprio mal personificado, capaz de mandar o próprio filho matar a irmã. Ela era a sobrevivente desse inferno, filha da devassidão com a maldade, que poderia sem dúvidas ter um coração mais puro que qualquer outro ser nesse mundo.

Aqueles olhinhos diziam isso. Eram tão pacíficos que de forma alguma deveriam morrer.

- Você é a única capaz de me motivar a continuar Takari. – disse Rima ao bebê.

E então a mulher se levantou, já renovada e com fé de que poderia alcançar seu objetivo. Caminhou por longas horas ainda sentindo pontadas interruptas no peito. As horas foram passando e ela só andava.

Rima tinha a impressão de que estava andando em círculos naquela maldita floresta. As árvores pareciam iguais, assim como os caminhos por quais passava. Além do mais estava começando a escurecer.

A mulher já estava cansada. Também pudera. Andara por quase um dia inteiro, ainda em péssimas condições de saúde. O pânico de estar perdida começou a tomar conta de seus pensamentos. Rima tentava caminhar mais rápido, mas por quase todo momento, ela tropeçava nas raízes das árvores. Arranhava os braços em galhos e acima de tudo ela começava a sentir medo dos assustadores formatos que aquelas árvores tomavam com o cair da noite.

Rima segurou fortemente Takari nos braços. A floresta era densa e já estava bem escuro. De repente, um clarão tomou conta do local, após isso veio um estampido de trovão.

O tempo fechara e parecia que a qualquer momento iria cair uma furiosa tempestade dos céus. Rima olha assustada para cima. Realmente, choveria em poucos minutos.

- Que Kami-sama nos ajude. – murmurou ela se escondendo embaixo de uma árvore.

A criança em seus braços começou a chorar. Um forte vento soprava violentamente balançando as folas das árvores.

- Calma querida. Está tudo bem. – falou ela tentando acalmar o bebê.

Porém, os raios continuaram a cair e os trovões a assustar a menininha. Rima voltou a sentir mais dores e agora começou a tossir sem cessar. A mulher passava muito mal, e instantaneamente ela começou a tossir sangue.

De início Rima levou um choque. Era inevitável não sentir que ela estava morrendo. Tudo que ela pedia era apenas conseguir chegar ao tal curandeiro, mas parecia que o mundo inteiro conspirava para isso.

Uma chuva forte começou a cair. Molhava completamente a mulher e a criança. Rima não parava a tosse e Takari insistia em chorar. As mãos da mulher estavam manchadas de sangue, e ela tentava limpá-las incansavelmente.

Suas vistas foram escurecendo e lentamente tudo foi perdendo o sentido. Rima já não mais sentia o chão abaixo de seus pés. Num repente caiu desmaiada naquela grama fofa abraçada àquela menininha, com a chuva ricocheteando suas costas.

– x –

O sol despontava em meio às copas das árvores. Amanhecia lentamente naquela floresta obscura. O tempo que se encontrava fechado nos dias anteriores deu lugar a um brilhante céu limpo no dia seguinte.

Um choro de criança ecoava por toda imensidão da floresta. Rima começava a despertar, deitada na relva molhada. Seu corpo doía por todos os lados e ela mal podia respirar. Numa fração de segundo, ela nota que desmaiara abraçada ao bebê. De imediato se assusta.

Fraquejando e com muita dificuldade, ela se coloca sentada e olha para a criança que chorava interruptamente. O pânico tomou conta de Rima ao pensar que Takari pudesse estar ferida ou doente com a tempestade que elas tomaram.

Por Deus, a garotinha estava bem. Não tinha nenhum sinal de febre, por enquanto. Takari apenas chorava de fome. Rima estava pálida e continuava com as crises de tosses escarrando sangue a todo momento. De um jeito ou de outro, ela precisava mais que tudo na vida encontrar o tal curandeiro, pois caso contrário ela não sobreviveria até o pôr-do-sol.

Depois de alimentar a garotinha e de certificar que ela estava bem, Rima se levanta segurando na vegetação rasteira até conseguir se apoiar em uma árvore. Novamente suas vistas estavam obscuras e ela mal enxergava. Ela então começou a andar se agarrando às árvores e tropeçando quase que toda hora.

A mulher sentia calafrios de febre e realmente mal conseguia suportar-se sobre as pernas. Mas se infortunadamente ela morresse ali, Takari também morreria. Era inevitável. As horas passavam cada vez mais rápidas e quase que instantaneamente já era meio dia e o sol pairava alto no céu.

Rima parou para descansar um pouco. Ela permaneceu respirando profundamente durante longos minutos a fio. Até que, finalmente resolveu prosseguir.

- Agüente firme. – murmurava para si mesma com tamanha dificuldade. – Até o pôr-do-sol...

Ela aumentou o passo revirando loucamente a floresta em busca de algum sinal humano por ali. Mas parece que nenhuma presença era sentida naquele lugar vazio e esquecido pelos sensatos.

As horas continuavam a passar e cada momento perdido, Rima ia perdendo a coragem e a confiança. As árvores eram as mesmas, os lugares por onde passava, e mais uma vez ela via-se perdida.

- É impossível... Nunca vou conseguir chegar... – reclamava Rima desesperançosa sentindo seu corpo esgotado.

Rima sentia seu corpo amolecer. Em breve estaria no chão. Sua pele queimava de febre. Era impossível. Mas mesmo assim, com o último fio de motivação que lhe restara, ela começou a correr desvairadamente pela floresta. O sol estava quase se pondo e infelizmente a mulher mal enxergava.

Até que, num repente divino, ela avistou algo ao longe, que de inicio pensou ser uma fantasia de sua mente cansada. A poucas milhas dali ela notou uma fumaça se erguendo ao céu.

- Será que são meus olhos? – perguntou ela para si mesma.

Na verdade havia sim uma fumaça acinzentada se erguendo a cima das copas das árvores. Podia ser um incêndio qualquer. Mas também podia ser o sinal de que finalmente ela achara o curandeiro.

Rima abriu um leve sorriso de ânimo em meio às caretas de dor que sentia. Ela abraçou firmemente Takari em seus braços e começou a correr em direção àquele sinal. Seu coração acelerou. Estaria salva se chegasse a tempo naquele local. E com certeza estaria morta se fraquejasse mais uma vez.

Ela não se importava mais se tropeçava nas raízes das árvores, se arranhasse nos espinhos e galhos e se cortasse toda. O importante era chegar até lá. O primordial era conseguir e permanecer viva.

A cada momento ela se adentrava mais no interior da floresta. Passava entre locais já não iluminados pelo sol, escuros e com a atmosfera carregada. Um forte cheiro de terra molhada entrava pelas narinas de Rima e sua incapacidade de respirar diminuía em cada minuto enclausurado naquele maldito lugar.

Por mais que ela corria, aquele lugar não chegava. Anoitecia rapidamente e o sol não mais podia ser visto ou sequer sentido na floresta. Rima se afastara bastante do seu ponto de partida e definitivamente agora estava perdida. As criaturas noturnas já saíam de suas tocas, o que fazia com que o perigo se tornasse iminente.

Rima continuava correndo, olhando sempre para trás, com medo de estar sendo observada. A penumbra tornava a floresta ainda mais assustadora e medonha. A fumaça não podia mais ser vista. Então, Rima se desequilibra uma vez mais e cai sobre a relva.

Ela não conseguiu se mover e logo começou a chorar inconsoladamente. Ela abraçou com força o bebê, as lágrimas caindo por toda a grama.

- Eu não consegui Takari... Quebrei a promessa que fiz a sua mãe... – disse ela em meio a soluços. – Eu sinto muito... Nós... Nós... Nós vamos morrer... Adeus... Para sempre.

E então, finalmente, Rima desmaia ao dizer essas últimas palavras. A criança em seus braços começa a chorar. Mas nada se pode ser feito num momento como esses. Qualquer pedido aos céus parece em vão.


End file.
